


anything you say will only fuel my lungs

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Four Hundreds [22]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dialogue Heavy, Jealousy, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Skov, Pining, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Sequel toYou've got me shaking from the way you're talking.





	anything you say will only fuel my lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galateaofthewestside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/gifts).



> For #473 "Tremble" at slashthedrabble, "For you to be this angry, this is a serious matter" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/165091689035/one-line-prompts), and Day #3 "Second Person POV" at 1mw's [Give it a Whirl](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2241091.html) challenge.

At the end of the night, when everyone had either left or fallen asleep somewhere, you sit in the kitchen, twisting your holly wreath around and around, ready to throw it into the trash. You're not sure if it shouldn't rather go on your wall as a reminder of tonight. After all, you got a kiss from Kavinsky out of it.

And what a kiss it was.

If there was a way for you to get to do it again without losing face in front of him or the rest of the gang, you'd take it on the spot.

But there's no way you'd get another chance, because K would only do it for an audience and you'd rather do without.

No one needs to know exactly how hot you are for him, and no one would care, if it weren't for one person.

"Just for the record, I hate you," Proko says as he's getting another beer from the fridge.

"Don't you think you've had enough already?" you try to caution him.

"Enough of _you."_

"Woah, what'd I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, so now you're gonna say you didn't know how I feel about him?"

"This about K?" you ask and grip your wreath tighter.

"Goddammit, Skov, you know damn well what it's about. I considered you a friend."

With a sigh, you slip off the stool and walk towards Proko. You do feel awful for having done this to him. Or more to the point, you feel awful because you didn't think of him for a second while it was happening.

"Want me to give it back?" you ask as you put your holly wreath on top of his head and press him against the fridge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb." You take a swig from his beer, place it on the counter and kiss him.

Proko struggles for no more than a second before hanging on to you. Poor boy, so starved for attention. 

"So you're spreading your germs around everywhere now?" 

Proko stiffens against you so hard he's quivering like a bow.

"Don't mind me," K says. "Do continue."

Proko tries to shove you away but you cover his hand on your chest and pull him closer.

"Oh, we're gonna," you say, "as soon as you're out of the picture."

"You're choosing now to play shy, after what you orchestrated earlier?" K's grin is leering.

"Despite what you may think, I'm more a private sort of person."

Kavinsky scoffs. "Hear that, Proko? He's a pussy." Kavinsky pushes between you two, crowding Proko against the counter and straightening his wreath. "But you're not like that, are you?"

Reluctantly, Proko shakes his head.

Kavinsky grins your way. "Kid's got guts."

"But I've got spine," you say, "and won't let you walk all over me."

"Proko won't need spine when I'm done with him."

Screwing his eyes shut, Proko lets his head fall back. "Fuck you both," he whines.

K sniggers. "Now there's a suggestion."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sarcasm" by Get Scared.
> 
> [Reblog here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/170422290995/wip-week-day-3-canon-verse). Thanks bunches to all you wonderful people who leave kudos! It means a lot <3


End file.
